Regular Facebooking! :D
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: This story will make up for deleting "Regular Questions." The RS pplz get Facebooks! The first chapter is just on Facebook but trust me, soon it will be a story. Includes me and my bffs Hoodie and Mak! Enjoy! Rating may go up bcuz, well... it's Facebook... -P
1. Facebooks, Friends, and Hacking XD

(**A/N: **Hey there's a lot of these but like I said for "Regular Questions" that there's not many for Regular Show, so enjoy XD And this makes up for the "Regular Questions" story for the ones that PM'd me upset that it got down :( I sorry… Well, enjoy! It also includes me [PARAMOREROCKS], Hoodie, and Mak, another friend of mine! ENJOY!)

**Rigby Salyers: **Yay! I justgot a Facebook!

_Nobody likes this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **You guys are cruel… wait, even YOU Mordecai? :(

**Mordecai Quintal: **Uh… no?

_PARAMOREROCKS likes this comment._

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Haha! :)

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, no! YOU have a Facebook! DX

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Haha, suckah!

~0~

**PARAMOREROCKS **has just friended **Hoodie, Mak, Mordecai Quintal, **and 9763 others.

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **What? -_- Wait, MORDECAI!

**Mordecai Quintal: **Uh… sorry?

**Rigby Salyers: **-.- *sighs*

**PARAMOREROCKS: **XD haha! BOOM! I'm famous!

**Rigby Salyers: **My life sucks… X(

~0~

**Eileen **is now in a relationship with **Rigby Salyers.**

_PARAMOREROCKS, Mordecai Quintal, and 567 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **Since when did I hear about this? ^_^

**Eileen: **Hey, you kissed me! You know you're in love… ;)

**Rigby Salyers: **IT WAS A DARE! KATHREN DARED ME! :( Trust me, if you read "Regular Questions" then you're a witness!

**Eileen: **You can't fake that kind of love… ^u^

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I find this quite amusing :P

**Mordecai Quintal: **You guys are dating? :o Why didn't you tell me bro?

**Rigby Salyers: **I'm not even gonna try… -_-

**Hoodie: **Yay, you guys are in luuvv! :D

**Mak: **:D woot!

**Rigby Salyers: **Mak? Who the 'H'? I don't even know you!

**Mak: **So? Most of the pple on Facebook who I've friended I don't know!

**Rigby Salyers: **Wow…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Aww… Eileen knows how to hack other people's profiles… atta girl!

**Rigby Salyers: **You HACKED it!

**Eileen: **I love you too sweetie…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I can't believe how out of character that is…

**Hoodie: **:0 aahhh so they're not dating? Aw man…

~0~

**Benson: **I have a Facebook now! :D

_Nobody likes this._

**Comments:**

**Benson: **FRIEND ME PEOPLE!

**Rigby Salyers: **I feel your pain dude…

**Benson: **So you'll friend me? :)

**Rigby Salyers: **Uh… no!

**Benson: **You will friend me or you're fired.

**Rigby Salyers **just friended **Benson.**

**Benson: **You too Mordecai…

**Mordecai Quintal **just friended **Benson.**

**Benson: **Thank you… you too **PARAMOREROCKS**.

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why do I have to? ',:^(

**Benson: **Because I know your father… I'll tell him about the hickory…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **NO! : (

**Benson: **Yes : )

**PARAMOREROCKS: **You wouldn't…!

**Benson: **Try me…

**PARAMOREROCKS **just friended **Benson.**

**Benson: **Thank you!

**Hoodie: **I enjoyed that… ;)

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Shut up…

**Hoodie: ***pout* -.-

~0~

**Eileen **and **Rigby Salyers **are no longer in a relationship.

_PARAMOREROCKS, Hoodie, Mordecai Quintal, and 10 others like this._

**Comments:**

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Aww but why?

**Hoodie: **You 2 are perfect for each other ^-^

**Rigby Salyers: **I DON'T LIKE EILEEN!

**Eileen: **He cheated on me with his pillow T_T

_PARAMOREROCKS and Mordecai Quintal like this comment._

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I wonder what other stuff he does with that poor pillow… XD

**Mordecai Quintal: **Hey at least the pillow doesn't fight back when he kisses it c:

**Rigby Salyers: **First, we were never dating! And second, I was having a dream I was with Jessica Simpson! And why were you watching me in bed?… That kind of worries me… :0

**Eileen: **You sleep like an angel :)

**Mordecai Quintal: **And he snores like a lawn mower…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And drools like a dog…

**Rigby Salyers: **STOP TALKING! :/

~0~

**Pops Meallard: **I got me a Facebookarooo! Haha! ^o^

_PARAMOREROCKS, Mordecai, and 2000 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **What? Man that blows…

**Mordecai Quintal: **Ha! Pops has more friends than you! XD

**Rigby Salyers: **Noone has friended him yet :P

_PARAMOREROCKS, Mordecai, and 2001 others just friended Pops Meallard._

**Rigby Salyers: **What the 'H'! He's no cooler than me :(

**Mordecai Quintal: **Yes he is, dude… :D

**Rigby Salyers: **This sucks… :,(

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Haha! :D I luv Facebook!

(**A/N: **I like FanFiction better XD ha, well, I don't own Facebook or Regular Show… I hate disclaimers. Well, BYE!... plz review!)


	2. Pillows, My Brother, and I'M NOT EMO!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I just got an Allstar Weekend CD! Yayz! :D

_Rigby Salyers, Mordecai Quintal, and 589 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **YOU like Allstar Weekend? O.o

**Mordecai Quintal: **That is so unlike you… if you said something along the lines of Paramore, I wouldn't be surprised but ALLSTAR WEEKEND?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I don't only listen to Paramore… and the lead singer of Allstar Weekend is pretty hot… same as Dennis from Every Avenue ;)

**Hoodie: **I made a breakthrough!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **…?

**Hoodie: **You're not emo! :D

**PARAMOREROCKS: **-_- Don't take after Mak…

**Mak: **But, ur so angry and one of ur fav colors is black! AND U LISTEN TO EVANESCENCE!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **They're not emo… gosh… stupid survey…

**Rigby Salyers: **Haha… :)

**Mordecai Quintal: **Allstar Weekend?... I just… wow…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why is it so shocking I like them?

**Hoodie: **It was also shocking when I found out you listen to Lady Gaga and Ke$ha…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I listen to some pop… _

**Rigby Salyers: **What's up with the face? :o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **_ hehe… XD

~0~

**Rigby's Pillow: **I just got a Facebook!

_Everybody likes this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, what? How can a pillow get a Facebook?

**Mordecai Quintal: **I made it :D

**Rigby Salyers: **Why? ^o^

**Mordecai Quintal: **Because, **PARAMOREROCKS **wanted to see if it got more friends than you XD

_Everybody just friended Rigby's Pillow._

**Rigby Salyers: **…the 'H'?... D:

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Haha :D

**Rigby Salyers: **YOU!...

**PARAMOREROCKS: **;^)

**Rigby Salyers: **I hate you…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **But I luv my little raccoon! :o

**Mordecai Quintal: **Be careful, **Rigby's Pillow **might get jealous… XD

**Rigby's Pillow: **You better not cheat on me! :(

**Eileen: **You wanna throw down?

**Rigby Salyers: **Eileen, it's a freaking pillow…

**Rigby's Pillow: **This "freaking pillow" is the only one who let's u kiss her, so don't complain…

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, how are u commenting? :o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Hey, I need something to do when I'm not on MY Facebook… :(

~0~

**Rigby's Pillow **and **Rigby Salyers **are now in a relationship.

_PARAMOREROCKS, Mordecai Quintal, and 369 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **People, stop hacking into my Facebook! D:

**Mordecai Quintal: **I hope you guys last :D

**PARAMOREROCKS: **U must DROOL over her XD

**Rigby's Pillow: **He does… he loves me and I luv him :)

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, u own BOTH accounts! Ur pretty much replying to urself…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I know that :D

**Rigby's Pillow: **She knows, coon! Gosh, perfectionist…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Ikr? :D

**Rigby Salyers: **My gosh…

**Rigby's Pillow: **Do you see what I have to deal with?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I feel you girl…

**Rigby Salyers: **Do u not have anything better to do than keep commenting to a pillow?

**Rigby's Pillow: **Do you not love me? :,(

**Mordecai Quintal: **Hey, I say take the pillow. She don't yell at you…

**Rigby Salyers: **You must be joking…

~0~

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I just got a Big Time Rush poster! :D

_Rigby Salyers, Mordecai Quintal, and 397 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **Big Time Rush too?

**Mordecai Quintal: **This day keeps getting weirder and weirder… X)

**PARAMOREROCKS: **What? They're hot… ;D

**Mak: **James is the stuff! ;o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Oh yes! And Kendall and Logan ;)

**Mordecai Quintal: **What about Carlos?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Enh…

**Mak: **Enh…

**Carlos Pena: **Hey! D:

**PARAMOREROCKS: **OMG! Carlos commented! :D

**Mak: **OMG! :D

**Carlos Pena: **Hey! I'm cute! Amy Lee hit on me ;D (**A/N: **Long story… if u wanna, read "Big Time Regular Show" :D)

**Rigby Salyers: **This is pathetic..

**PARAMOREROCKS: **OK, I can't like Allstar Weekend OR Big Time Rush?

**JJ: **Allstar Weekend rocks!

**Mordecai Quintal: **Who's JJ? :o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **My brother…

**JJ: **They sound like Every Avenue! :D

**Mordecai Quintal: **No they don't

**PARAMOREROCKS: **They really don't…

**JJ: **Their lead singer sounds like Dennis…

**Rigby Salyers: **No he doesn't. Dennis is probably a jillion years older. XD

**Mordecai Quintal: **A jillion?

**Rigby Salyers: **Yeah!

**Mordecai Quintal: **OOHH!

**Rigby Salyers: **OOHH!

**PARAMOREROCKS: ***face-palm!*

**JJ: ***face-palm!*

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Morons…

**JJ: **Morons…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why are you copying me dude?…

**JJ: **:D It makes sense when you don't think about it!

**Rigby Salyers: **That's a new one…

**Mordecai Quintal: **Really… this dude is pretty cool!

**JJ: **Haha! :D

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I know ur password…

**JJ: **NOO! : (

**PARAMOREROCKS: **YEESS! : )

**JJ: **Monster! :O

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Heeheehee! :D

~0~

**JJ **just changed his name to **Jessica Simpson II  
Jessica Simpson II **just changed his gender to **female.**

_PARAMOREROCKS, Rigby Salyers, Mordecai Quintal, and 238 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Jessica Simpson II: **I hate you…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I luv you sissy…

**Rigby Salyers: **Wow, ur related to a celebrity XD

**Mordecai Quintal: **I luv you!

**Jessica Simpson II **changed her name to **I 3 Justin Beiber XD**

_PARAMOREROCKS, Mordecai Quintal, Justin Beiber, and 586 others like this._

**Comments:**

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **I'm going to kill you!...

**PARAMOREROCKS: **AAAHHH! DX

**Rigby Salyers: **Haha lol XD

**Mordecai Quintal: **OMG lol :D

**Hoodie: **Am I the only one that noticed Justin Beiber liked this? XD

**Rigby Salyers **and **I 3 Justin Beiber XD **are now married.

_Mordecai Quintal, PARAMOREROCKS, and 987 others like this._

**Comments: **

**Rigby Salyers: **I HATE YOU **PARAMOREROCKS**!

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **HOW DO I CHANGE THIS CRAP BACK? : (

**Mordecai Quintal: **Rigby's got a wife? :D OMG!

**Rigby's Pillow: **How come you never told me about this girl?

**Rigby Salyers: PARAMOREROCKS**, seriously?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Dude, this time I didn't type for the pillow… no joke! X(

**Mordecai Quintal: **If only his name was still Jessica Simpson II then u'd be with the girl of ur dreams…

**Rigby's Pillow: **Is there something ur not telling me?

**Rigby Salyers: **Seriously, **PARAMOREROCKS**, stop it!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Seriously, I'm not doing it this time! I swear DX

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **She's really not… DX

**Rigby's Pillow: **Just because I'm a pillow doesn't mean I ain't got a life!

**Rigby Salyers: **AAHHH! I just walked in the bedroom! THE PILLOW'S TYPING! DX

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **Now, HOW DO I CHANGE MY NAME BACK?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Just go to settings. :D

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **What did you do? IT WON'T LET ME CHANGE IT!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I may have changed it like ten times… :D

**I 3 Justin Beiber XD: **-_- So, I'm stuck as a chick who luvs Justin Beaver…

_Justin Beiber likes this comment._

**Comments:**

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why is Justin Beiber stalking u? :o

**Hoodie: **Am I the only one who noticed JJ said "Beaver" instead of "Beiber" XD

**Mak: **Stop pointing stuff out…

**Hoodie: **-.- *pouts again*

**Rigby Salyers: **IT WON'T LET ME UNDO THE MARRIAGE!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Hehe I blocked it :D

**Mordecai Quintal: **I'm so telling everyone XD

**Rigby Salyers: **Trash Boat all over again… :,(

(**A/N: **Hey! The Allstar Weekend and BTR part I put in there bcuz I really did get those and when I told my cousins they were all like "That's so not like you" and the other was like "Ur not emo!" -.- I'm really not but oh well… anyway plz review! :D)


	3. Muscle Man, Baby Pictures, and Rapping!

**A/N- Hey sorry for the long wait. I've been visiting my Mamaw lately while she has cancer. :( Well anyway, plz review! **

**PARAMOREROCKS **just posted a picture- with country chicks!

OK this is a pic I found on Pinterest! So u don't mess with us country gals! **(I'm country by the way)**

When you cheat on Taylor Swift- she writes a song about you.  
When you cheat on Carrie Underwood- she ruins your car.  
When you cheat on Miranda Lambert- she kills you.  
NEVER CHEAT ON A COUNTRY GIRL!

And if you cheat on ME… let's just say my dad's gun is fully loaded…

_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, and 702 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Mordecai Quintal: **I'd rather cheat on Taylor Swift…

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, Miranda's married to Blake Shelton! So, she's cheating on HIM? :0

**Benson: **She's just a singer, Rigby… wait, how do you know that?

**Rigby Salyers: **Dude, look at her! :P *wistles*

**Mordecai Quintal: **Dude, do u even know how to wistle?

**Rigby Salyers: **No, that's what rocks about Facebook :P

**Benson: **Well, I know **PARAMOREROCKS **dad, so, she's the last person u'd want to cheat on D:

**PARAMOREROCKS: **You know it! :P

**Rigby Salyers: **Ur strong enough as it is! I'd hate to meet ur dad!

**Mak: **Her brother's ripped too!

**JJ: **You know it! :P

**PARAMOREROCKS: **How'd you change ur name back?

**JJ: **I got a new Facebook :D and why didn't u just ask me to my face? We're in the same room…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **It's better this way :) u know, I've just noticed this but Facebook makes me love people I don't know and hate the pple I do know…

**Benson: **That is so true…

~0~

**Muscle Man: **I got a Facebook! WOOOT! You know who else got a Facebook? MY MOM! WOOT!

_High Five Ghost likes this._

**Comments:**

**High Five Ghost: **Whoa dude, I got one too! :D *high fives **Muscle Man***

**Muscle Man: **YEAH! *high fives **High Five Ghost***

**Mordecai Quintal: **Is it just me or is it just as annoying on Facebook as it is in real life?

**Muscle Man: **You know who else is annoying? :D

**Rigby Salyers: **It's just as annoying… DX

**Muscle Man: **MY MOM! *high five Fives*

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Oh so that's where you get it from…:P

**Rigby Salyers: **OOOHHH! Need some ice for that burn?

**Eileen: **Actually putting ice on a burn makes it worse.

**Rigby Salyers: **It's an expression… -_-

**Eileen: **Ohh… awesome expression ;)

**Mordecai Quintal: **OOOOHHH!

**Muscle Man: **DID U JUST SAY MY MOM WAS ANNOYING?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **My dad's gun is fully loaded…

**Muscle Man: **Uh… yeah she is annoying… DX

**Rigby Salyers: **DX He admitted it!

**Mordecai Quintal: **He's made a breakthrough! It's a miracle!

~0~

**Mordecai Quintal **just posted pictures- with **Rigby Salyers.**

Haha! I got Rigby's baby pictures! XD

_PARAMOREROCKS, and 379 others like this._

**Comments:**

**PARAMOREROCKS: **OMG, his eyes make you die! :,D

**Rigby Salyers: **WHERE THE 'H' ID YOU GET THOSE! DX

**Mordecai Quintal: **No wonder you don't like me taking ur phone! It's like ur mini-diary XD

**Rigby Salyers: **DX please tell me those r all u saw!

**Benson: **LOVE the one where he's in the bathtub! XD lol

**Muscle Man: **Dude, u didn't tell me you played with dolls as a kid! :0

**High Five Ghost: **Me neither :0

**Rigby Salyers: **THOSE ARE ACTION FIGURES! DX

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Haha no they're not! You're holding Barbie in ur right hand! XD

**Rigby Salyers: **IT WAS SUPERWOMAN! DX

**Mordecai Quintal: **I can't get over the one where he's in pjs and he wet himself! XD

**Rigby Salyers: **I WAS THREE!

**Mordecai Quintal: **No you weren't, this is when we were second grade and you still wore footy pajamas! XD lol

**PARAMOREROCKS: **They got dinosaurs on them XD

**Rigby Salyers: **Yeah, those are dinosaurs…

**Muscle Man: **Are they robots?

**Mak: **No they're puppies XD

**Hoodie: **WITH KITTIES! :D

**Rigby Salyers: **THEY'RE DINOSAURS! DX

**Mordecai Quintal: **No, they're a bunch of cats and dogs! XD

**Rigby Salyers: **STOP TALKING! DX

**Mordecai Quintal: **I'm not talking XD

**Rigby Salyers: **DX I hate you!

**Mordecai Quintal: **:P

~0~

**Rigby Salyers **just posted some pictures- with **Mordecai Quintal.**

HAHA! PAYBACK! :D MORDECAI BABY PICTURES!

_PARAMOREROCKS, and 379 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Mordecai Quintal: **NO! WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!

**Rigby Salyers: **I'm not the only one with an embarrassing phone now, am I? XD

**PARAMOREROCKS: **You were tall then too… D:

**Mordecai Quintal: **Wow, really, I had no idea -_-

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Your front teeth were HUGE! D:

**Mordecai Quintal: **Wow, I didn't know that either…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Your head's really big too!

**Mordecai Quintal: **WOW I HAD KNOW MOTHER FREAKING IDEA ABOUT ANY OF THAT! THANK U FOR SHARING UR BRILLIANT MIND WITH US BY GIVING UR WISE CRITIQUE! NOW I MUST GO WASTE MY TIME DOING SOMETHING ABOUT ALL OF THAT CRAP!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Then stop calling me short! DX

**Mordecai Quintal: **Shortie…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **-_- I give up….

~0~

**JJ: **Sis taught me how to rap "Airplanes" by **B.o.B.** and **Hailey Williams! **:D

_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, and 456 others like this._

**Comments:**

**Rigby Salyers: **She can rap? O.o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **It's actually easy… the best rap ever is "Dirt Road Anthem" :D

**Mordecai Quintal: **You like country? O.o

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Really… again… DX how come that's so surprising?

**Hoodie: **XD

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Don't you dare say im emo!

**Hoodie: **Aw…

**Mak:**:D

**A/N- Once again, sorry this is late and/or short. And sorry if it's not as funny as the others. I've been thru a lot of shiz lately. I was also listening to soft music when I wrote this… I always pick the wrong time to listen to soft songs DX anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	4. Music, Breakin Muscle Man, & Autocorrect

**Hey peepz! I got 21 reviews now! :D (Haha the last three were of Hoodie XD lol) Anyway, sorry for another late update. I've been going to my cuzin's house lately and talk about snoops! I couldn't even watch a simple YouTube vid! (To make more sense, at their house the wifi don't let u go on FanFiction but you can get on YouTube while at my house the wifi lets you go on FanFiction and not YouTube… it super sucks XD) But enjoy the chapter! And leave a review! :D please…**

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Just went to an AWESOME Every Avenue concert! YAYZ! :D

_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, and 195 others like this._

**Mordecai Quintal: **Duuuude! I'm jealous of you!

**Rigby Salyers: **What songs did they sing?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **"Tell Me I'm a Wreck", "Where Were You" (which was awesome coz they got out Nerf water guns and shot them at the audience), "Whatever Happened To You?", "Fall Apart", "Someday, Somehow", "There Tonight", and MOOORRE!

**Rigby Salyers: **WHAT! I hate you…

**Muscle Man: **Every Avenue sucks! I hate them!

**Mak: **They hate you too…

_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, PARAMOREROCKS, and Hoodie like this._

**PARAMOREROCKS: **So true!

**Hoodie: **I don't even know who they are…

**Mak: **Neither do I…

**Rigby Salyers: **OOOHHH! Muscle Man just got told!

**Muscle Man: **Ugh! Fine, they're Ok…

**Mordecai: **Weird how these three middle school girls are the only ones who can break Muscle Man…

_Everyone likes this… Except Muscle Man…_

**Muscle Man: **That's not true! Wait, even you H5G?

**High Five Ghost: **Sorry man it was funny!

**Muscle Man: **-.-

~0~

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Can some1 answer this question?: How come every1's buying Ke$ha's songs? I mean, here are some examples:

Miranda Cosgrove's "Disgusting"… originally Ke$ha's…  
SNSD's "Run Devil Run"… originally Ke$ha's…  
Brittney Spears "Till The World End"… Ke$ha's…  
Big Time Rush's "Windows Down"… KE$HA'S! (Originally called "Woo Hoo")

I ain't complaining about "Windows Down" because I listened to a mash-up version of the two versions together and it was actually pretty good :D **-(I'm not into their music, I like their show but some of their songs are good… don't judge me…)**

_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, and 4 others liked this._

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Who are the 4 others? o.O

**Rigby Salyers: **Hmm…

**Hoodie: **She's just that awesome! There's your answer! :P

**Mak: **She seriously wrote all those?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And sings 'em! Look 'em up!

**Mordecai Quintal: **How come all you've been talking about is music lately?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I FINALLY HAVE GOTTEN ON YOUTUBE! :D

**Hoodie: **I can tell…

**Mak: **Me too…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **What's that supposed to mean, huh? ',:^l

**Mak: **Nothing!

**Hoodie: **Nothing! ^_^"

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Yeah huh, sure ~. ^

**Mordecai Quintal: **Lolz XD

**Rigby Salyers: **Wow dude you love mucus don't you girl?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Uh… that's a little random and disgusting… no…

**Rigby Salyers: **Wut? ^u^

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Read your comment again dude

**Rigby Salyers: **OK… AW CRAP I MEANT MUSIC! Stupid autocorrect…

**Mordecai Quintal: **Haha!

**Rigby Salyers: **Come on! I can't beer to see you laugh at me!

**Mordecai Quintal: **You like beer? O.o This messed up world…

**Rigby Salyers: **What the 'H'?

**Hoodie: **Lol read your comment again XD

**Rigby Salyers: **BEAR* I MEANT BEAR*!

**Mordecai Quintal: **How come autocorrect just now decided to ruin your life?

**Rigby Salyers: **Idk! DX

**Mak: **I wouldn't be able to beer to see it kill you! XD

**Rigby Salyers: **You're **Hoodie** and **PARAMOREROCKS** friend aren't you?

**Mak: **We the free mask y tears! XD lol

**Rigby Salyers: **I automatically love you now… -.-

**Mak: **Dude, I think you're taking it too far! You just now know who I am… DX

**Rigby Salyers: **What now?

**Mak: **Comment… re-read… now…

**Rigby Salyers: **LOATHE! I LOATHE YOU!

**Mak: **Haha lol XD I love you too!

**Rigby Salyers: **Man do I want to bit you wit a bait!

**Mak: **Man, do I want to throw a dictionary at your face!

**Rigby Salyers: **WHAT!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Dude… read it again…

**Rigby Salyers: **UGH! I WANT TO HUG* YOU WITH* A BUTT*

**Mak: **Wuuuut? O.o

**Rigby Salyers: **CRAP! I WANT TO HIT* YOU WITH A BUG*

**Mak: **Oh wow imma be hit with a maggot….

**Rigby Salyers: **Shizzz I meant BAT*! HIT YOU WITH A BAT! A BIG BALLS KIND!

**Mak: **That's wrong dude

**Rigby Salyers: **-.- I meant BASEBALL*! AUTOCORRECT YOUR RUINING MY LIIFEE!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And now Rigby throws a chair at the door and it bouces back and hits him in the face :D

**Rigby Salyers: **Don't be ridiculous, that doesn't happen twice…

**Hoodie: **You never know… DX

~0~

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Who's heard the song "Congratulations, I Hate You"?

_High Five Ghost likes this._

**High Five Ghost: **I do! I love tht song!

**Rigby Salyers: **It must decay how I feel about **Mak**…

**Mak: **Huh?

**Rigby Salyers: **I meant DISCRIBE! :p

**Mordecai Quintal: **Who's the song by?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Alesana :D

**Hoodie: **Huh?

**Mak: **?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **:D they're a screamo band

**Hoodie: ***cough* emo *cough*

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Excuse me? D:(

**Hoodie: **Nothing!

**Mak: **You read her! EMO! :P

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I love you XD

**Rigby Salyers: **SHUT UP! DX

**Haha! Now autocorrect is out to get Rigby! XD Lol well, be sure to review. Also, I need ideas! PLLLLZZZZ GIVE ME SOME! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! (And not the kind of love Rigby meant… im not that cruel XD lol) R&R and peace!**


	5. Skips Gets One! Sorry it's short!

**A/N: Srry this is late! Plz don't kill me! DX But anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah and I'm changing the font. Noone's chewed me out yet but I don't want them to and I don't want to stop this story. So, here!**

PARAMOREROCKS posted a rage comic on Facebook then commented:

"Haha! For those who can't read it I'll point it out.  
*Le me teacher eavesdropping in on two students conversation*  
Student: If it were opposite day, we'd all be dead!  
Teacher: HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?  
LOL!"

The comment she had posted got likes from "_Mordecai Quintal, Rigby Salyers, and 456 others."_

Mordecai commented, "How did I not see this? :0

Then Rigby commented, "I hate opposite day now…"

Then Benson commented himself, "Why can't it be opposite day for Rigby and Mordecai? :("

Then Rigby replied, "You cruel man…"

"He, he, he ):D" he replied evilly.

~0~

Skips had gotten a Facebook and posted it. After he did, he got likes from Mordecai, Rigby, PARAMOREROCKS and 998 others.

Then Mordecai commented, "Alright dude you in the cool zone!"

Then PARAMOREROCKS replied, "No cool person says 'the cool zone'…"

"Buzz kill…" Mordecai typed.

Rigby then commented, "Well she has a point…"

Mak then replied, "You're just saying that coz ur scared, aren't u?"

Rigby then typed, "Shut up bite…"

"Bite?" Mak replied confused.

Then Rigby replied on anger, "NO! AUTOCORRECT!"

"I don't think u want that autocorrect corrected, makky…" commented PARAMOREROCKS.

"I HATE THIS COON! KICK HIS BUTT FOR ME!" she commented back.

Then Skips typed, "Oh god! Text fighting? Autocorrect? 'Cool zone'? What did I get myself into?..."

"We all ask ourselves that question each time we get on here…" replied hoodie with a smile.

"I have the feeling Skips is already cooler than any of you…" replied JJ.

"Your sister and mother is on Facebook dude…" said Mak.

"MOM HAS A FACEBOOK!" PARAMOREROCKS replied to Mak's comment.

Then her mom replied, "HI JJ! HEY HONEY!"

"Um… if ur gonna have a Facebook then plz don't call me honey… or my name… or penname… or really anything…."

"Hey sis, be happy, all I got was 'hi jj'…"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is really short. I rushed on this one too… um, sorry if it's not as funny because of the font change. I'll find a way to make it better. I need more ideas too! (PM me if you have one so no-one sees the idea and it don't ruin things for anyone.) And the idea adding Skips into the story was sdawley's idea! Thank you!**


	6. Birthdays, Presents, and CALL ME MAYBE!

**A/N- Y'all, I found a loophole to where I could do it in the good chat font yet at the same time it's in a story font. Just read what's in the quotes! I love all of you for reading this story and soooo sooorrry for this being late. My mamaw as you all know and my birthday passed this weekend! :D Enjoy!**

It had been a long day and the three girls, Mak , Hoodie, and PARAMOREROCKS just couldn't wait to go on Facebook. Once they did, the conversation came out like this:

"**PARAMOREROCKS: **Guess what today is?

_Mak, Hoodie, Mordecai, Rigby, and 234 others like this._

**Mak: **I know what it is! :DDD

**Hoodie: **Me too! This is the best day ever!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Oh jeez, ur too kind!...

**Rigby Salyers: **OMG I know it too! This is the best day ever! Let's go to the fair!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Huh? ',:^(

**Mak: **ITS LABOR DAY WEEKEND! :DDD

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I have to admit, that was expected…

**Mordecai Quintal: **LABOR DAY FAIR! OOOOHHHH!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Y'all are morons… :(

**Hoodie: **Hey, labor day is awesome!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **C'mon hood, you know what today is! August 25th…

**Hoodie: **labor day…?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I officially hate all of you…

**Mak: **Um… I know!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I knew you'd come through for me!

**Mak: **It's the cookout!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **….. yes, but what is the REASON for this cookout?

**Mak: **….. labor day…..

**Benson: **Oh I get it…!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Really? :D

**Benson: **Mordo, Rigs, its payday!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **All of y'all's days are numbered…

**JJ: **I know! It's movie night! We're watching the Hunger Games!

**Hoodie: **…. Im lost….

**Mordecai Quintal: **Me too…

**Skips: **She's right, you all ARE morons. ITS HER BIRTHDAY!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **See, at least Skips knew! I didn't even tell him when my birthday was!... wait a sec, on second thought that sounds very stalkish… Skips, how did you know that?

**Skips: **I know everything!

**Mak: **Someone's proud of themselves…

**Hoodie: **OH MY GOSH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **-.- "

The girls laughed their heads off reading the conversation. Then it was time to read the rest of it.

"**PARAMOREROCKS: **Receiving birthday presents from everyone… lord help us…

_Everybody likes this._

**Mordecai Quintal: **Did you like what I got you? :D

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Yes very much…

**Hoodie: **What'd he get you?

**Mordecai Quintal: **A whole h drive of downloads of all PR's favorite UNRELEASED Ke$ha songs.

**Mak: **Holy crap… I feel stupid…

**Rigby Salyers: **She's made a breakthrough!

**Mak: **Coon I'm _ this close to murdering you!

**Hoodie: **What about my present? :DDD

**PARAMOREROCKS: **It's….. um… interesting….

**Hoodie: **You don't like it? DX

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I like it, its just…. What IS it?

**Hoodie: **It's a drawing

**Mak: **Of what?

**Hoodie: **England…

**Mak: **You drew her a nation? Man I saw that coming…

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, you drew her England? That sucks…

**Hoodie: **Not the place, he's a character of Hetalia, an anime we watch.

**PARAMOREROCKS: **This doesn't look like him, hood…

**JJ: **Holy chiz, it looks like a strange bushy eye-browed version of me!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Come on dude, she didn't draw it THAT bad

**JJ: **HEY!

**Hoodie: **Yay it looks better than jj!

**Mak: **Hood, that ain't saying much…

**Mordecai Quintal: **Guys, come on, I saw it. Its better than anything I can draw…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Actually, im gonna kiss this pic at night…

**Hoodie: **Why? That's creepy…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **It looks like Logan Lerman…. With blonde hair… :DDDD

**Mordecai Quintal: **You forgot bushy eyebrows.

**Hoodie: **Becuz, England has big eyebrows!

**MaK: **How bout my gift

**PARAMOREROCKS: **I guess so…

**Mak: **Whats that supposed to mean?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Well…. You DO know I don't watch Teletubbies, right?

**Mak: **But they're so cute! I love them!...

**Rigby Salyers: **Wait, so ur not a Teletubbie?

**Mak: **haha jokes on u, u called me cute!

**Rigby Salyers: **I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And you shall roam with the teletubbies wherever you may go!

**Rigby Salyers: **-.- I hate you ALL!

**Mak: **You know what I hate…

**Hoodie: **that was random, but what?

**Mak: **When im watching Dora and im trying to answer her when she asks what my favorite part was and im all like "I like the part where we-" and she just ignores me and interrupts and tells me her favorite part and im just all like "CHICK, I WASN'T DONE TALKING!"

**Rigby Salyers: **….. you watch Dora….. the world makes sense now… xD

**Mak: **And you don't interrupt me when Dora's exploring, alright!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **…..

**Hoodie: **What I hate is when she's all like "Say map" and im all like "Map!" and she's all like "Louder…" im all like "MAP!" and she goes "LOUDER!" and im all like "MOTHERFREAKING MAAAAAPP!"

**PARAMOREROCKS: **So um… Who wants to go for milkshakes?"

The girls loved this conversation. The next day was better.

~0~

"**PARAMOREROCKS: **Had a good birthday…. Until at school our English teacher had to sing to me… my crush sung the loudest :P

_Everyone likes this._

**Mordecai Quintal: **You have a crush on someone? :DD who is he?

**Rigby Salyers: **Its me…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Dude, when I said you were cute, I meant like my dog….

**Mak: **Lol, so he sung?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why r u asking? You were there…. xD

**Hoodie: **Dude that was hilarious you were red as a tomatoe! And laughing your head off…

**Skips: **I know his name… in all languages…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **YOU ARE SUCH A STALKER!

**Pops: **Hey! I have an account in the book full of faces!

**Rigby Salyers: **Ok…..

**Mordecai Quintal: **Oh yeah, I left out one song on your list paramorerocks, so now I have "Bootycall" on my iPod… DX

**PARAMOREROCKS: **LOL dude….. wait that one's like my fave party one, why did you leave it out? D:

**Mordecai Quintal: **You know, im actually starting to like it…. I knew you were gonna be my new bootycall!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And THAT'S all! I've been thinkin bout it all day long!

**Mordecai Quintal: **Just DON'T go falling in love! Are you down to be my new bootycall?

**PARAMOREROCKS: **And THAT'S all! That's all I want…. Sorry…..

**Mordecai Quintal: **…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Type the next lyrics!

**Mordecai Quintal: **No…

**PARAMOREROCKS: **Why not?

**Mordecai Quintal: **They're dirty…..

**Rigby Salyers: **Dirty? Who's the song by?

**Mordecai Quintal: **Ke$ha…

**Rigby Salyers: **That explains it….. COMING OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH YOUR 'BLAH BLAH BLAH'!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **ZIP YOUR LIPS LIKE A PADLOCK! AND MEET ME IN THE BACK WITH A JACK AND THE JUKEBOX!

**Rigby Salyers: **YOU KNOW I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU LIVE AT!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **JUST TURN AROUND BOY, LET ME HIT THAT! DON'T BE A LITTLE –BEEP– WITH YOUR CHIT CHAT!

**Rigby Salyers: **No fair you set that up! IM NOT SINGING THE NEXT LINE!

**Mordecai Quintal: **LOL she hates us dude.

**PARAMOREROCKS: **What gave you the hint? xD

**Mak: **LOL I get it! xD I love that song!

**Benson: **…. I JUST MET YOU!

**Rigby Salyers: **AND THIS IS CRAZY!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **BUT HERES MY NUMBER!

**Mordecai Quintal: **SO CALL ME MAYBE!

**Hoodie: **ITS HARD TO LOOK RIGHT

**Mak: **AT YOU BABY!

**Muscle Man: **BUT HERES MY NUMBER!

**High Five Ghost: **SO CALL ME MAYBE!

**PARAMOREROCKS: **AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS

**Skips: **(DON'T) TRY TO CHASE ME!

**Pops: **SO HERE IT IS, THIS IS MY NUMBER TAHAHAHA!

**Margret: **Nevermind that…. SO HERES MY NUMBER!

**Eileen: **SO CALL ME MAYBE!... Please Rigby? :D

**Rigby Salyers: **NO!

**Eileen: **Well, boo you :P

**A/N- Alright guys, thnx for reading! Oh, and im thinking about making a facebook for this account and if I do I'll let you know. Should i? and if I do, I'll except ur friend requests! You'll be able to get inside scoops on stories, you'll get the live action of this story (so if you have an account for any Regular Show characters, please except requests :D) and more! So let me know if I shouls and horse rider (I 4got ur penname) I'll use ur idea in the next story! I was in a hurry to do this one. So thanks and review! :D**


End file.
